Pretty Cure Season's Delight!
by Jikochuu
Summary: After encountering a talking bear named Mocha who hailed from the magical kingdom of Sugarland, Miyabi Ouka gains the power to turn into a Legendary Warrior, Pretty Cure, to not only fight the evil forces of Bittersweet but also to find new members of her team and the lost princess of Sugarland who may be connected to the lone Precure who protected the town a few years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Miyabi Ouka was dreaming again.

Nowadays she's been dreaming of the same thing. And it's not just any dream. It was some sort of a flashback that happened to her seven years ago. It was late at night, and she's walking home from school all by herself. She heard rustling in the bushes, but she paid it no mind, thinking that it was just something like a cat. But when she turned a corner, she saw it. The most sinister, evil thing she had set her eyes on.

A gray cat-like creature, around five times her size, was standing before her, with its fangs curled up in a snarl and manic green eyes staring at her. A black crystal heart sparkled on its forehead. "_Kiiiiiii!_" it growled. Miyabi screamed as she ran to the opposite direction, and the creature gave chase. The seven-year-old pink-haired girl dodged trashcans and lampposts along the way, shouting for help until she reached Maizono Park, where she can hide in the jungle gym until the monster goes away. She remembered thinking, _Why didnt anyone hear me?_

"Ah!" Miyabi toppled over as she tripped over something and landed on a rough patch of gravel. She checked her injured knee, unaware that the monster has finally caught up to her. And when she finally looked up, the monster was baring its fangs, ready to take a bite out of her. Miyabi was about to scream again when -

**"Pretty Cure... Cinnamon Shoot!"**

A crimson bolt of light pierced the monster's black heart and the monster doubled over with pain before vanishing with a puff of smoke, leaving behind a pastel-green heart-shaped candy. _Wh-What was that? _Miyabi thought, and just then a girl who looked a couple of years older than her landed on the pavement, her flowing red-orange hair rippling against the cold October wind. She was wearing a weird red costume with black highlights, but to Miyabi, she looked really cool. A bow made out of some dark-red ethereal material vanished into thin air as the girl approached her.

"Are you all right?" the redhead asked, helping Miyabi up to her feet. "Did it hurt you in any way?"

Miyabi was speechless. She could only stare up at the girl, who has deep red eyes that reminded her of wisps of flame. _She looked so amazing!_ she thought. "I-I-I... I'm okay.." She dusted her school uniform, trying to calm herself down.

The redheaded heroine smiled gently. "Okay then. Be careful next time, okay?" The girl then turned around, ready to leave, but Miyabi called out, "H-Hey! Who are you? What's your name!"

Without turning her head, the girl answered, "You can call me... Cure Cinnamon."

And before anything else, Miyabi woke up to the sound of her phone's atrocious ringtone.

"Cure... Cinnamon.." The name of her mysterious protector was finally dredged up from her childhood memories after so many nights. And now that she finally found out, she muttered the name many times to make it stick to her heart. She won't forget Cure Cinnamon any time sure, or so she had hoped. Ever since that incident, there were instances of monster attacks in the neighborhood, only to be calmed down by a mysterious maiden in red.

_But.. where did she go? _she thought. Sighing, she sat up from her bed and her hand fumbled through the blankets and pillows until she felt her phone. She pulled it out, flipped it open, and answered the call.

"Hello-"

_"Ouka Miyabiiiiii!" _a girl's voice shrilled from the phone, completely waking the pink-haired girl up. _"Do you have ANY IDEA how long I've waited before I can call you at the right time? I can't belie-"_

"It's still five AM, you idiot!" Miyabi retorted back. "Why'd you call me this early anyway? Isn't it like, evening there in the US?"

"That's not important now," the caller said. "I just want to tell you..."

"Just spit it out, Kei!" Miyabi said impatiently. _Until now, Kei still likes being dramatic... _she thought.

"...Happy birthday, you giant loser!"

* * *

**OP 1 **- Sweet Start! Precure  
**Episode 1 **- Miyabi's Special Day! The Birth of a Precure!

* * *

"Well look who it is! The birthday girl!" Satoru Ouka watched his oldest daughter - now fourteen years old - come down the stairs. "So what would it be, Miyabi? Toast? Pancakes? Blueberry muffins?"

"Do you even have to ask, Dad?" Miyabi's younger sister Rumi said, sniggering. "She'd want to have all them in one table! That's how piggy she is!"

"Honestly Rumi, I'd thought you'd stop teasing me now!" Miyabi sighed as she sat down on the couch next to her sister and suddenly trapped her in a light headlock. "Need I remind you who's the eldest here? Hm?"

"H-Hey! Get your sticky hands offa meeee!" Rumi struggled against her sister. "Daaaaaad! Tell her to cut it out!"

"Miyabi, stop strangling your sister," Satoru said, drinking his coffee and setting his mug on the coffee table. "You two should go get some breakfast now. Your mom and I will be opening the shop in a few moments."

Miyabi let go of her sister and went to the kitchen, where an ULTRA SPECIAL BREAKFAST has been laid out for her. Toast with butter and raspberry jam, pancakes with chocolate syrup, and blueberry muffins were placed on the table, waiting to be devoured. Rumi poured two glasses of orange juice while Miyabi tucked herself in and grabbed a muffin from the bowl.

"Mmmmmm~ Dad's special blueberry muffins are the absolute best!" Miyabi exclaimed, chewing happily. She took a bite of toast and a slice of pancake and downed it all with orange juice. Rumi could only stare at her sister's huge appetite. _What a pig_, she thought. _Where does she hide it all?_ "Don't forget to swallow, Miyabi-neechan!" she snickered.

Miyabi frowned at her cheeky little sister and gulped. "Hey! You gotta appreciate the food in front of you, you know? And the only way to do it is to eat every last piece!" She drizzled more chocolate syrup on her pancakes and toast while Rumi made a disgusted face.

"You're so gross, Miyabi-neechan!" Rumi frowned, getting up from the table with a muffin on her hand. "I'm going back in my room." Miyabi didn't even acknowledge her sister leaving, and kept on chowing down.

* * *

"It's been fifteen years."

A woman in her early twenties sat on a chintz armchair, facing a long ebony table. Her silvery-white hair was mostly swept to the right side of her hair, and her gloved hands were crossed over her chest. She was wearing a long silver dress with a long V-neck that left little to the imagination. "We have waited far too long. We heard nothing from this Cure Cinnamon ever since. What happened?"

She and three other people are on the top of a crumbling tower in a pocket dimension, with the sky eternally swirling with purple and black hues. Such is the despairing beauty of the Anzentou.

"She vanished without a trace, Vanilla-sama," a young man with slicked silver hair said with a smirk, his intelligent blue eyes twinkling behind a pair of glasses . "But do not fret. Ever since her disappearance, it's been easy for us to gather enough Tainted Hearts to power both Sugarland and Earth for a lifetime."

"Yes I know that, Sorell," the woman named Vanilla frowned. "But the Candy Box is in her possession! These Tainted Hearts don't mean anything if we can't even use their full potential! We need to capture her and find the Candy Box as soon as possible!"

At the opposite end of the table, a girl with snow-white hair and bright red eyes grinned. It's as if she's dressed for Halloween everyday, with a floppy witch's hat and a black poofy dress. "Don't worry, Vanilla-sama! I'll find it for you right now!"

"You?" Vanilla glared at the witch. "You think this is a game? If we do not get the Candy Box, then what would -"

"Let her go anyway," said another silver-haired person, this time with a groggy expression on their face. They were wearing fluffy white pajamas. " 'S not like we have anything to do anyway-" The person then slumped over the table, snoozing.

Vanilla sighed. _Such incompetence! _"Fine. You can go. But you better get something useful out of this."

"All right!" the witch-girl cheered. _I'll make Vanilla-sama proud... I have to repay her in some way!_

* * *

"Ehhh? What do you mean, I can't help out in the shop today?!" Miyabi asked. She's in the kitchen of her family's cakeshop, Heart-shaped Hearts, and she's already put on her apron and tied up her hair. "But I want to work! You gotta let me work, mom! I'm underpaid!"

"What are you talking about, Miyabi?" Ayame Ouka said, rolling a square of dough. "You're never paid to work in here. You just LOVE working here so much that you don't care if you get paid or not. But your father and I decided that since today is your birthday, we want to give you a day off. Deal?"

"Deal?! But I don't wanna stop working! I need more training! I want to be the best patissier there is, like you and dad!" Miyabi whined. _It's not fair... why are they giving me a break from work, just because it's my birthday?_

"Why don't you go hang out with Shuu-chan for a bit? It's been a while since you saw him, right?" Ayame said. Shuu-chan is just the nickname of Saito Syuusuke, their next door neighbor and Miyabi's childhood friend. "I am not permitting you to work today, all right?" Ayame went on. "This is for your own good."

"But moooooooom!" But there's no use budging her. Miyabi heaved out a sigh as she hung up her apron and left the kitchen. Heart-shaped Hearts is not yet crowded at this time of day, but some people in Amatoshima like to drop by and eat breakfast here sometimes. Some of the customers recognize her and waved at her, and Miyabi returned the gesture. _Seeing people's smiles... it makes me feel happy seeing them eat like that! I can still work, but not on the kitchen! I'll go manage the cash register -_

"You are not running the cash register either," Rumi said stoically, ringing up an order and counting the change in front of the cash register. "...98, 98, 100. Your change is a hundred yen." She handed the hundred-yen coin to the customer and gave him a paper bag full of chocolate croissants. "Thank you and please come again!" She turned to her sister, who scowled back at her. "Mom said that you can't work today! It's your birthday, you weirdo!"

"I knoooow, but I just wanna make people happy by serving up these delicious food!" Miyabi explained.

"I get you, but do you know what would make people even more happy?" Rumi asked.

"What?"

"For you to stop bugging me and get a life aside from cooking!" Rumi glared at her older sister.

"Fine fine, I get it!" Miyabi said. "I'm going to the park. Just call me if you need a hand, okay?" After getting a noncommittal nod from her sister, Miyabi opened the front door of the shop (the bell tinkled gently as she did so), and showed herself out of there. _What am I going to do..._

* * *

**_Eyecatch 1: _**_Miyabi decorates a cake with pink icing, drawing chibified versions of her, Kei, and Mocha. Kei then sneakily grabs a tiny piece of the cake and eats it, while Miyabi sighs and smiles. Kei grins, and the Pretty Cure Season's Delight logo shows up at the bottom-right corner of the screen._

_**Eyecatch 2: **__Miyabi and Kei ogles curiously at the Candy Box as Mocha turns the knob over and over. Suddenly the Candy Box opens and out comes a myriad of Sugar Hearts, burying the two girls in them! Miyabi and Kei's heads pop up from among the hearts and laughs. The Pretty Cure Season's Delight logo then shows up at the bottom left corner of the screen._

* * *

"Some birthday this is," Miyabi muttered to herself, tossing breadcrumbs at pigeons.

She was seated under one of the hundreds of cherry blossom trees in Maizono Park. She really liked the atmosphere here, as the park is almost covered with trees and life. From the corner of her eye she could see a family of three by the playground, their son enthusiastically climbing up the slide and waving at his parents. She felt a bit wistful while watching them, remembering how she used to hog the slide all for herself when she was little. "I want to work during my birthday! Why didn't they get that?" she groaned.

"Get what ~momo?"

Miyabi turned around, but there was no one in sight. She shrugged and kept on feeding the birds on her lonesome until she ran out of crumbs. "Maaaan, this is so boring! Why can't I do something fun!" She was hoping that someone would come around and stop her from whining, but no one did -

"Oh! I know how you can have fun ~momo!" a little voice said.

Miyabi turned around once more, but there was no one there. "Wh-Who's there?" She stood up to look around.

"I'm right here, ~momo!" The voice came from the bush behind the bench she was sitting on. Miyabi crouched down and looked into the bush to find... a teddy bear. It has golden fur, black beady eyes and a chocolate-brown heart on its chest. It also has the same colored hearts stitched to its paws.

"Oh. It's just a toy," Miyabi said indifferently with a shrug.

"I'm not just a toy, ~momo!" the teddy bear toy suddenly spoke, flailing his paws around. "My name is Mocha, the Knight of Justice ~momo!"

"Aah!" Miyabi gasped, backing away from the bush. "Wh-What? A-A toy can talk?"

"I-I am not a toy!" the toy said indignantly. "I am a knight, you hear me? I come from Sugarland ~momo!"

"S-Sugarland?" _Is that a new amusement part or something? _Miyabi thought.

"My kingdom is in danger! You have to help me protect this Candy Box, ~momo!" A wooden box then materialized from thin air and landed softly on the grass. It has a knob on the side and a glass lid, and Miyabi can see an engraved heart inside. "Please, I beg you, ~momo! You must be one of the legendary warriors!"

_L-Legendary warriors? _"Y-You're out of your mind, uh, bear thing!" Miyabi said. Then she saw some patches of dirt on its fur and quickly felt sorry for the little guy. _Talking toy or not, this little guy needs to be taken care of, _Miyabi thought. _It's as if he's been in that bush for a long time..._ "Hey... Why don't you let me treat you to some food at my place? I can get you cleaned up too!" _This will give me an excuse to visit the shop today! _she thought sneakily. _Though I have to explain to my folks why I'm playing house with a talking teddy bear that I found in the park..._

"I.. wh-what? You'd really do that, ~momo?" the bear said. "Well I have been out for a while and I just woke up from a nap in that bush so... sure, I guess!"

"Great! Then you can tell me more about this Sugarland and Candy Box thingies while we eat!" Miyabi said, cradling the bear plush in her hands. "So what's your favorite food?"

"Hmmmm... I seem to have forgotten, ~momo," the bear named Mocha said. "But don't worry, ~momo! The people at Sugarland have very huge appetites, so we basically like any sweet food!"

"Oooh, Sugarland sounds like my kind of place then!" Miyabi grinned as she ran towards her bike. As she and Mocha pedaled off, the white-haired witch girl smiled to herself as she sat daintily on her flying broomstick. "So the Candy Box is in that bear's possession?" she mused to herself. "Interesting!"

* * *

"Ah! Mocha! Thank you for waiting!" Miyabi said, entering her own bedroom with a plate of takoyaki in her hands. "My parents won't let me in the shop for today, so I got you some takoyaki instead! Hope you don't mind."

Mocha was lying down on the star-shaped carpet, feeling snug in the pink towel that Miyabi gave him. "Takoyaki? What's that, ~momo?" he asked.

"It's basically octopus rolled up into a ball with some dough and drizzled with sauce!" Miyabi said cheerfully, setting the plate down in front of the bear. Mocha blinked at it and grabbed a toothpick in his little hands. "We rarely have seafood in Sugarland, though..." he said before spearing the toothpick on one of the balls and taking a bite out of it. He slowly chewed, determining the flavor and texture of this exotic treat.

"It's..."

"Hm?" Miyabi faced him. "How was it? Is it good?"

"It's... SUPER AMAZING!" Mocha exclaimed, its beady eyes glinting as he shoveled more takoyaki into his little mouth. "It's nothing like the food back in Sugarland, ~momo!"

Miyabi smiled and took a seat in front of him. "So tell me about this Sugarland place. Is it a new amusement park or something?"

"No way, ~momo!" Mocha swallowed. "Sugarland is this amazing place where clouds are made of cotton candy and there are rivers made of cranberry juice and deserts with pepper instead of sand ~momo! It's a really nice place to live in, ~momo!"

"But why did you run away?" Miyabi asked. "Didn't you say that your land is in dange-"

"Miyabi-neechan!" Rumi called out as she knocked on the door, interrupting the conversation between the two. "Mom needs you in the shop now!"

"Ah yes, finally!" Miyabi got up from the floor. "Wanna come with me? I'll show you where I usually hang out!"

"Sure, ~momo!" Mocha nodded. Miyabi picked him up again and walked out of the room and down the stairs. _I hope no one will ask where I got this talking bear plush, _she thought. _Hey! I can just say that I got him as a present from a classmate that I happened to bump into at the park! You're a genius, Ouka Miyabi! _

Rumi led the way to the front entrance of the shop, opening the door for her sister. "Come on, hurry," she said. The shop seemed to be closed today, but why?

"What's the rush, sis?" Miyabi asked. _Unless... _

Rumi pushed Miyabi into the dark shop and followed her inside. Miyabi groped the wall for the lightswitch to flick the lights on, and -

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MIYABI!"**

It was a surprise! The neighbors are cheering and whooping at the birthday girl, and Syuusuke even made it! "Sorry I just arrived, squirt, but you know how it is!" he said with a playful grin, which made Miyabi blush slightly. Her mom and dad were beaming proudly at her, carrying a two-tiered chocolate cake with fourteen candles on it. "Make a wish, sweetie!" they both said.

Miyabi was so elated. And meanwhile Mocha couldn't help but be awed at this spectacle, with his mouth agape at all the colorful balloons and confetti, and a great selection of food on a long table! Everyone was too hyped to notice the sentient toy anyway.

"Thank you, everyone!" Miyabi said, almost tearing up with sheer joy. _Now I know why my parents didn't let me in the shop for today... They must have worked so hard on this! _"I just want to -"

"Come on, squirt! Blow the candles so that we can chow down already!" Syuusuke yelled, accompanied with some giggles from the crowd. _Shuu-chan has a bigger appetite than me, _Miyabi thought with a pout. She faced the cake and made a wish. _But what wish should I make? Oh man oh man, I'm not ready for this after all! _she panicked in her head. _All right! I wish that -_

"Eh? What's this?" An unfamiliar voice rang through the crowd. Everyone turned around to find the strangely-dressed girl with white hair, who looked the same age as Miyabi. "There's a party and I'm not invited? What a shame~"

The crowd started to react, asking whether they know this girl. "Who are you?" Rumi asked.

"Me? Oh, my name is Anise! Don't you forget that, okay? Because I am going to make this party even more exciting!" She took off her witch's hat and inserted her hand in it, retrieving a black-and-red wand. "Come forth, Tainted Heart!"

All of a sudden, Syuusuke fell unconscious and a black crystalline heart emerged from his chest and hovered towards Anise's hand. This is the point where everyone panicked and ran out of the shop, save for Miyabi and Rumi. "Now, Kigiki! Let's go!" Anise pointed her wand at Miyabi's birthday cake, and the Tainted Heart floated towards the cake and went inside it. The cake shone brightly, and when the light disappeared, a creature made out of cake with eyes made of icing and legs made out of iced roses. The black heart appears on its forehead as it let out a guttural growl. "_Kiiiiiiiiiiiii_!"

Miyabi's eyes widened. _W-Wait.. that roar.. sounds familiar..._

"M-Miyabi!" Mocha yelled, snapping the girl out of her thoughts. "Those are the things that destroyed Sugarland, ~momo! They're called the Kigiki!"

"Now surrender the Candy Box to me, and there won't be any other casualties!" Anise announced. "Come on, just give it to me! And then I'll be on my way~" There was an childlike tone in her voice that Miyabi did not like at all.

"Miyabi-neechan! We have to get out of here!" Rumi pulled on her older sister's arm. But Miyabi was unresponsive... "Miyabi-neechan!" Rumi shouted, tears running down her frightened face.

"Rumi!" Miyabi suddenly spoke. "Go get help! I'll try to handle this!"

"But Miya-"

"Now!" Miyabi barked. Rumi hesitated, then put down her hand and ran out of the door. _Miyabi-neechan, _she thought.

"Being brave, I see~" Anise smirked. "Well let's see where that bravery of yours can take you! Kigiki, attack!" With another roar, the Kigiki flailed its candle-arms around, ruining the desserts display. Miyabi was able to dodge his arms anyway as she tried to protect Mocha in her arms as well.

"M-My red velvet cake!" Miyabi stammered. "I spent all week perfecting the batter!" She glared and went up to the monster, pointing her finger at him. "Hey! It's bad enough that you have to crash my birthday party, scared the living daylights out of my guests, AND destroying one-half of this shop! But when you destroy one of my cakes, you have gone too far, my friend!"

"Aww? But it's just some stupid cake," Anise scoffed. "What's so important about it anyway?"

"What's so important? Don't be ridiculous!" Miyabi retorted. "Those cakes... I really worked hard to make them... They made people smile! My parents worked hard for this party to be possible because they love me so much! The reason why I want to become a patissier is to make people happy by tasting my creations! And I won't let you get away with this!" _Cure Cinnamon won't be here to protect me from this thing... I have to be brave today! _she thought.

Meanwhile Mocha was staring up at her, amazed. "M-Miyabi..."

"Ahahaha! Human dreams are so shallow," Anise said, rolling her eyes. "Kigiki! Just finish her off!" she commanded. "_Gikiiiiii!_" it yelled shrilly as it raised its candle-arm and swung down hard at Miyabi; Miyabi tried to dodge but she came up short and fell down hard on the floor. She looked up and saw the candle going down to hit her and-

A sudden flash of light burst out from Miyabi's chest and threw the Kigiki out of balance. "Kiiiiiiiiii!" it shouted, shielding its eyes. "What's going on?!" Anise asked, but even Miyabi did not know what happened. And then a pink heart-shaped candy came out from her chest, floating idly in front of her. "Wh-What's...?" Her phone also floated out from her pocket and it shone as well; and when the light dissipated there's a tiny heart-shaped mark on top of the keyboard, small enough for a -

"Th-that's your Sugar Heart, ~momo!" Mocha jumped off from her arms. "Could it be... Yes! It is! Y-You're the one, ~momo!"

"M-Me?" Miyabi turned to look at the monster. It was momentarily disoriented. "Wh-What am I?"

"You're one of the legendary warriors, the Pretty Cure!" Mocha cheered.

Miyabi's eyes widened, and all of a sudden she got a flashback from the dream she had this morning.

* * *

_"Ah!" Miyabi toppled over as she tripped over something. She checked her injured knee, unaware that the monster has finally cornered her. And when she finally looked up, the monster was baring its fangs, ready to take a bite from her. Miyabi was about to scream again when -_

**_"Pretty Cure... Cinnamon Shoot!"_**

* * *

"Cure Cinnamon... is a Pretty Cure..." Miyabi muttered. Just then she finally knew what to do. And with that, she placed her Sugar Heart on the heart-shaped hole on her phone and yelled, "**Precure... Sweet Shining!**"

The interior of the cafe has disappeared and she's floating in pink and purple light. She spun around, emitting sparkling pink light as she twirled. Her pink overalls disappeared and was replaced with a pink leotard, then a ruffled skirt with purple ribbons appeared around her waist. She placed her hand on her chest, and a purple collar bearing a small heart-shaped gem materialized near the collar, together with a pair of white bands with pink zigzagged lines on her wrists. Tapping her feet together produces pink heels with ribbons crisscrossing up the white knee-socks and ending into bows. Her hair was unraveled from the bun, separating into two curly pigtails and adorning itself with ribbons underneath two star-shaped clips.

She stopped twirling and landed softly on her heels. She somehow felt different, as if a more confident entity has possessed her to say, _"The sweet taste of spring, Cure Taffy!"_ as she struck a pose. She's back in the shop again, with Anise looking very surprised and Mocha jumping up and down with joy.

Miyabi looked at her getup, raising her legs up to see her new shoes. And all she could say was, "Wh-What... is going on.."

* * *

**ED 1 - **Dream Of You

* * *

On the next episode!  
**Miyabi**: Cure Taffy? Pretty Cure...? Mocha, what's happening?  
**Mocha:** You're one of the legendary warriors, ~momo! Like a superhero, in your world!  
**Miyabi:** I don't think I can understand that either.. eh? A superhero? That reminds me! Mocha, do you know someone named Cure Cinnamon?  
**Mocha:** She sounds familiar... Ah yes! I remember!  
**Miyabi:** Next time on Pretty Cure Season's Delight - **I Can Do this! Miyabi's Super Training! **D-Do I really have to train...


	2. Chapter 2

_"The sweet taste of spring, Cure Taffy!"`_ Miyabi Ouka - now a Precure - announced as she struck a pose. That weird feeling of euphoria disappeared as the interior of the Heart-shaped Hearts cakeshop came into view. She felt like a different person - no, she's still her same old self, but her confidence and inner resolve has increased tenfold. It's like eating five slices of strawberry shortcake and being more determined to eat more.

Anise looked at the newly-transformed girl incredulously. "What did she just say? Cure Taffy? Could it be that she's- A P-Precure?" she sputtered. "You mean there's more of you?!"

"Cure Taffy!" Mocha cheered, his dark eyes sparkling in awe. "You did it, Miyabi ~momo! You're one of the chosen - Look out, ~momo!"

Cure Taffy looked up and saw the Kigiki come at her, this time the wicks of its candle-arms lit. _Ah! I did not see that coming-!_

* * *

**OP 1 **- Sweet Start! Precure

**Episode 2 **- I Can Do This! Miyabi's Super Training!

* * *

But Cure Taffy cleanly dodged it as she recovered with a backflip. _H-How did I do that..._? she wondered to herself, doing a fighting stance. _Is this really all me?_

"Attack it, Cure Taffy!" Mocha yelled. "Come on! Weaken it first before you use your special attack!"

Cure Taffy nodded, flashing a cocky grin as she lunged forward and threw a flurry of tremendous punches on the monster, sending it flying through the wall. She evaded its lit-up hands and jumped up to the sky. "Aah! This is too _muuuuuuch!_" she yelled, flaying her arms and legs around as she went up, up, up into the air.

"Just do it, Cure Taffy! I believe in you!" Mocha yelled from below, and Taffy instantly forgot that she was afraid. This is no time to be shocked about her new powers, after all!"_Pretty Cure..._" She cupped her hands together, gathering bits of pink and purple energy. "..._Taffy Swirl!" _She then held her palms out and the pink and purple light shot out of them, spiraling around each other until it hits the monster's black heart.

"_Gikiiiiiiii!_" the Kigiki yelled as it evaporated, leaving behind the unscathed birthday cake. Cure Taffy lands on her feet, just as an orange candy heart popped out of the cake and floated towards her open hand.

Anise gritted her teeth. "Cure Taffy..." she growled. "Wait till Bittersweet hears about this, Precure!" And with that, she zoomed away on her broomstick and disappeared into the orange sky.

"What is this..." Cure Taffy remembered the pastel green heart that also appeared when Cure Cinnamon had defeated the Kigiki years ago.

"It's a Sugar Heart, ~momo!" Mocha ambled towards her, carrying the Candy Box. "Give it to me, ~momo!"

Cure Taffy handed him the candy heart. Mocha then opened the lid of the Candy Box and placed the heart on the engraved spot on the middle. As Mocha turned the little crank on the side of the box, Cure Taffy watched the orange heart slowly dissipate into shimmering sparks.

"That heart belongs to Shuu-chan, right?" Cure Taffy said, returning back to her normal self in a flash of pink light. "What will happen to him, then?"

"Oh he'll be fine ~momo," Mocha says, putting the Candy Box away in some kind of hammerspace by simply stashing it behind his back. "Sugar Hearts are created by any positive emotion, and humans can generate as many Sugar Hearts as they want. You should check on your Shuu-chan for the meantime, ~momo. I'll explain everything in a little while!"

"But what about-" Miyabi looked around, but it seemed that everything went back to normal as well. The hole in the wall that she created by punching the Kigiki to the front yard had been restored, and the birthday cake looked untouched too. She then ran back inside the shop.

"Shuu-chan!" Miyabi called out, finding Syuusuke's unconscious body on the floor. She quickly went up to him and crouched beside him. "Wake up, Shuu-chan!" she said, gently shaking him.

Syuusuke's eyes fluttered open, staring up at Miyabi. "M-Miyabi..." he said weakly. "What happened... here.."

Miyabi released a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you're okay," she said. "Do you remember anything at all?"

"Not really..." Syuusuke slowly sat up. "I just remembered being hungry for your birthday cake but that's basically it."

Miyabi gritted her teeth and hit the brunette upside the head. "That's all you can remember?! Well in that case, no cake for you!"

"E-Eh? But that's all I can remember, I promise!"

"Yeah right! You just wanted to eat the cake first before me!"

Meanwhile Mocha was standing by the door, sweatdropping. "So this is... the new Precure.." he muttered, watching the new Legendary Warrior and her friend bicker as if the earlier events didn't happen at all.

* * *

"New Precure?" Vanilla gasped.

Anise had made it back to the Anzentou, relaying new information regarding the sighted Precure. Vanilla was pacing back and forth on the tiled monochrome floor, currently in deep thoughts.

"Well this certainly is an unfortunate turn of events," Sorell said, smirking while pouring himself a glass of grape juice. "But at least we now know where the Candy Box is. Are you sure you heard it right, Anise?"

"I know what I heard, you uneducated paperclip!" Anise retorted, banging her hand on her table. "One of Chocolat's knights had it with him! For fifteen years!"

"It's amazing how we could not locate the stupid Box for fifteen years," mused the androgynous person in pajamas, sipping a mug of coffee. "Unless the Box itself has passive magical abilities, like some sort of an untraceable spell..."

"That's exactly what Queen Chocolat did, I bet!" Anise said, snapping a candy cane in half and munching angrily on the curved end.

"Thyme is spot-on," Vanilla said, snapping herself out of her thoughts and sitting back on her chintz chair. "My _perfect_ sister had mastered all kinds of defensive magic and probably cast an untraceable spell on the Box. For all we know, the spell has already weakened, and that's when this new Precure appeared."

"You got defeated by a greenhorn Cure?" Sorell asked Anise. "Interesting..."

"I-I was caught off-guard, okay?!" Anise replied hotly. "But don't worry! I'll get her next time!" She gripped the candy cane in her hand so tightly it broke into two again.

Vanilla glanced at Anise and closed her eyes. _Precure..._

Thyme stared at the others and shrugged before taking another nap on the table again.

* * *

"Today has been... rather hectic, isn't it?" Miyabi said, brushing her long pink hair in front of a mirror. "I'm just glad everyone was all right after what happened... Mom and Dad decided to hold the party in the house instead, and everyone barely remembered what happened too! It's almost as if-" She turned around to find Mocha devouring the last slices of the birthday cake, almost biting into the very last one.

"MOCHAAAAAA!"

Miyabi grabbed the platter of cake as she chewed on the last slice, while Mocha lies on the floor with a big bump on his head. "Seriously, now I have to deal with two guys who always eat my stuff?!" she said.

"I'm sorry, Miyabi ~momo..." Mocha sighed. "I just couldn't resist..."

Miyabi swallowed. "Now tell me more about these Heart thingies!"

"Hmmm..." Mocha sat up. "You see, Sugarland gets its energy by Sugar Hearts, ~momo! The more people are happy, the more Sugarland will prosper with life!"

"But what about those dark heart things..."

"Oh, Tainted Hearts? They darken over a Sugar Heart whenever a person is feeling down and everything. But really, it's normal ~momo! It turns back to normal if the person feels happy again!" Mocha looked down at the floor. "However..."

"Hm?"

"You know that girl who made that monster, ~momo?" Mocha said somberly. "She's one of the Bittersweet. They have the power to make the effects of the Tainted Heart permanent, ~momo. And from it, they can create a Kigiki out of any object."

Miyabi gasped. She's now curious about the downfall of Sugarland more than ever. "Mocha... what really happened in Sugarland?"

Mocha blinked up at her. "Oh, that? I'll tell you soon. Just not now."

"Eh? But why not now?"

"There are more important matters, ~momo!" Mocha said. "First off, you have to find another Precure!"

"Another Precure?" _Well there IS one more Cure, but she's not around anymore... I wonder if Mocha knows?_ Miyabi thought. "Hey Mocha, do you know someone called Cure Cinnamon? Maybe she's-"

Mocha's ears perked up in interest. "You mean there's another Cure like you, ~momo? Who is it?"

"It's just that it's been a long time since I saw her... Her name's Cure Cinnamon. Do you know anything about her?"

"Cinnamon?!" Mocha stood up on his little feet and starting pacing to and fro in deep thought. "Cinnamon, Cinnamon... Ah! I-It can't be!"

"What? What can't be?" Miyabi held the plush bear's shoulders and shook him vigorously. "Tell me now, Mocha! Or else no more takoyaki for you!"

"Uwaaaa! Don't do that, it's making me dizzy!" Mocha leaped out of the pink-haired girl's grasp and shook his head. "Everything's all topsy-turvy now... Anyways, do you mean the missing Princess Cinnamon?"

"She's a missing princess from your land?" Miyabi asked, sitting down on her bed.

"Yes!" Mocha jumped onto the bed with her. "She's been missing for so long, ~momo! And it's my job to locate her as soon as possible, ~momo!"

"But she's been gone for so long too!" Miyabi pointed out. "I haven't seen her for seven years now..."

"That's why... a-ha!" Mocha glanced up at Miyabi with a determined glint in his eye. "You have to get stronger, ~momo!"

Miyabi can only blink. "Stronger...?"

* * *

"Huh? You want me to train you, Miyabi?" Syuusuke asked.

Miyabi was standing on the doorstep of the Saito dojo next door. "You gotta help me, Shuu-chan! I want to be strong just like you!" she said.

"What's this all of a sudden?" Syuusuke leaned on the doorframe. "Are you going to fight someone, or...?"

Miyabi froze for a second and flailed her arms around. "No way! It's just that... well, I woke up this morning and the first thing that I thought of was, 'Hey! Maybe I should get physically stronger today!' Don't you have thoughts like that, Shuu-chan?"

"I don't have the same mindset as you, you know," Syuusuke said, crossing his arms on his chest. "Well, what makes you think I'll train you?"

Miyabi brought out her phone and pressed a few buttons to call someone. "Hey, Kei? Shuu-chan won't let me train - oh, you want to talk to him? Sure!" she handed the phone to Syuusuke, who's now looking nervous for some reason. "It's Kei-chan. She wants to speak with you!" Miyabi said with an evil grin.

Syuusuke gulped. "D-Do I have to-"

_"SAITO SYUUSUKE!" _Miyabi had already put her phone on loudspeaker and Syuusuke was cringing from the sound of their childhood friend's irritated yell. "_YOU BETTER TRAIN THIS WIMP RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'LL PERSONALLY FLY FROM AMERICA TO -"_

"Hey, who are you calling a wimp, you nerd?" Miyabi snapped back.

"But Kei-" Syuusuke started, but Kei promptly cut him off again with a "_JUST DO IT SHUU-CHAN! MAKE MIYABI GROW A SPINE!_"

"Keiiiiii!" Miyabi whined while Syuusuke giggled. "Fine fine, I'll train the little brat for ya," he said into the phone.

"_Thank you Shuu-chan,_" Kei said, and Miyabi could've sworn she heard her best friend winking from the phone. "_I owe you one!"_

"You owe me a lot of things but you never repay them..." Syuusuke said with a sigh. "Later then! We miss you!"

"_See ya! I miss you too,_" Kei said. "_And the nerd too."_ And with that, she hung up.

"I am not a nerd..." Miyabi pouted. "Kei-chan can be so mean sometimes..."

"That's Chinatsu Kei for you," Syuusuke said. "Now then! How about my payment? I'm not gonna do this for free, y'know."

Miyabi opened her backpack and brought out a roll of bread wrapped in tin foil. "I knew you were gonna say that, so here you go."

Syuusuke took the bread and inspected it at all corners. "Yakisoba bread! For real? I don't have to pay for it?"

"Hey I never charge you for food, you know!" Miyabi stared at him. "So do we have a deal or not?"

The dark-haired boy paused for a bit as he thought, already taking a bite out of the bread. "Hmmm... Fine. But only light training, okay? You're still a beginner, so -"

"No. I want the real deal, Saito Syuusuke," Miyabi said sternly. "Pleaaaase? Just for today?"

"All right, all right!" Syuusuke sighed. "We're going to train at the backyard then, The dojo is under renovations, so we couldn't get in there for now." He stepped aside as Miyabi let herself in the Saito household.

* * *

**_Eyecatch 1: _**_Miyabi decorates a cake with pink icing, drawing chibified versions of her, Kei, and Mocha. Kei then sneakily grabs a tiny piece of the cake and eats it, while Miyabi sighs and smiles. Kei grins, and the Pretty Cure Season's Delight logo shows up at the bottom-right corner of the screen._

_**Eyecatch 2: **__Miyabi and Kei ogle curiously at the Candy Box as Mocha turns the knob over and over. Suddenly the Candy Box opens and out comes a myriad of Sugar Hearts, burying the two girls in them! Miyabi and Kei's heads pop up from among the hearts and laughs. The Pretty Cure Season's Delight logo then shows up at the bottom left corner of the screen._

* * *

The backyard is actually an open field, the forest not too far from here. Miyabi and Syuusuke used to play near the forest when they were little. Miyabi stood stiffly with a serious look on her face, actually wearing a war headband around her forehead as Syuusuke paced in front of her in deep thought.

"Right! So let's do some basic workouts! First, you have to run laps," he began.

"All right!" Miyabi cheered.

"I've already put signs on where to turn. So all you gotta do is just run fifty laps and -"

"Hold on!" Miyabi interjected him. "Fifty laps? _Just _fifty laps? Are you underestimating me, Shuu-chan?"

"N-No, it's just that-"

"I'm not a kid anymore, okay? Just give me a hundred laps instead! I can take it!" Miyabi tried flexing her nonexistent muscles on her arms. It didn't exactly impress the guy. "You can count on me!"

Syuusuke sighed. "Fine fine. Just don't say I didn't warn you! Aaaaaaaaand... go!"

Miyabi got startled as she stumbled through her first lap, but snapped out of it and breezed through the next few laps at a fast pace. _Hah! This is easy as pie! I can't believe Shuu-chan underestimated me! _

"Wow, Miyabi! You've been through your fifteenth lap already!" Syuusuke called out, pressing his stopwatch from time to time.

_I didn't notice that, _Miyabi thought as she ran more. _Is this a side effect of being a Precure? Oh man, this is so neat! _

But after a while, after she got through her thirtieth lap, her legs began to slow down and she's starting to pant. _I-I guess... this new-found endurance doesn't last long..._

"Tired already?" Syuusuke sighed. "I told you so. You can't even get to the fiftieth lap."

Miyabi shot death glares at him, which made him cringe in fright. "I... am NOT giving up, Saito Syuusuke!" She picked up the pace once more. "Not... ever..." She burst through the next few laps, her legs practically screaming in exhaustion as she ran more.

"You're almost there, Miyabi! Come on!" Syuusuke cheered.

Miyabi gritted her teeth, internally cheering herself on as she sped through the fiftieth lap before collapsing on the ground. "Uuuuughh.."

Syuusuke pressed his stopwatch. "Well... at least you ran through fifty-one laps.."

Miyabi was wheezing. "F-fifty-one... laps... That's close enough, I guess..."

* * *

"You okay, ~momo?"

"Y-Yeah... just a bit winded, is all.." Miyabi told Mocha. She's seated on an abandoned water fountain by the forest, digging her tired feet into the moist ground as she took a breather. "Ahhhh, that feels good," she sighed dreamily, feeling the cold earth with her toes.

"That's disgusting, ~momo," Mocha said, fishing out a bottle of water from the backpack and handing it to her. "Your boyfriend is being really harsh to you, too..."

Miyabi laughed as she received the water bottle from her teddy-bear friend. "He's not my boyfriend, Mocha. He's being himself, as usual. He's really spirited when it comes to exercise, so..." She took a swig of water and put it down beside her. "But maaaaan, I wish he coulda taken it easier with me. We did a lot of pushups, sit-ups, crunches, splits... everything under the sun!

* * *

_"Miyabi! Just one more! You can do it!" Syuusuke was yelling at her, using a megaphone made out of a rolled-up newspaper._

_"Shuu... chan.." Miyabi was panting right now, her arms wobbling as she did her sixty-ninth pushup. "How much.. m-more-"_

_"DO YOU WANT KEI TO CALL YOU A NERD AGAIN?!"_

_That sentence sparked something inside Miyabi, her purple eyes sparkling as she lifted her arms once more, slowly. "S-SEVEN... SEVENTY!" she shouted before collapsing onto the ground, catching her breath again. _

_"All right, Miyabi! Good job!" Syuusuke said, bringing out a stick and two buckets of water. "Now jog around the block while carrying these! Just twenty laps!"_

_"EHHHHHH?!"_

* * *

"But..."

"Hm? But what, ~momo?" Mocha looked up at the pink-haired girl.

"Thanks a lot for suggesting this, Mocha," Miyabi said. "I should get stronger so that I can save your land... and find Cinnamon soon." _I hope she's okay out there... Somewhere...  
_

"Oi, Miyabi!" Syuusuke called out from the back door of his house. "We're still not done yet, okay? Your rest period's almost up!"

"Yeah yeah, just hold on!" Miyabi yelled back as she hopped off the fountain. She held up Mocha by the scruff of his neck and attempted to put him into her backpack.

"H-Hey! I can't breathe in here, ~momo! You can't keep me in here!" he protested.

"I can't risk you being seen by Shuu-chan so just wait a little longer, why don't you?!" Miyabi managed to stash the talking bear into her bag and zipped it shut before slinging it over her shoulder. Ignoring Mocha's muffled complaints and her shaking bag, she bent down to put on her shoes and-

_Whoosh._

The wind blew louder than it should be, scaring the birds away from the treetops.

"Well look who it is! If it isn't the new Precure~"

Miyabi turned around at the sound of that sickeningly childish voice. It was that white-haired girl who unleashed that monster during her birthday yesterday! "You-!"

"Ohohohohoho~ Surprised to see me? I really did miss our fun time yesterday, you know?" Anise said with a smile.

"I never knew being defeated by a new Precure was fun, but sure why not," Miyabi shrugged.

"H-Hey! I wasn't talking about that, you dense cupcake!" Anise said indignantly.

"Dense... cupcake?"

"You shut your mouth!" Anise pointed at the pink-haired girl. "I know your little bear friend there has the Candy Box, so hand it over!"

The backpack shook, and out comes Mocha, backflipping through the air and landing in front of Miyabi. "You'll never take the Candy Box from me, ~momo! Never!"

"And if you're gonna take Mocha away, you have to go through me first!" Miyabi said, moving in front of Mocha.

Anise sighed. "Fiiiine. I guess I'll do it by force, then!" She then brought out a sparkling Tainted Heart from out of nowhere and tossed it into the abandoned water fountain. Miyabi moved out of the way as Anise aimed her wand at the fountain, summoning yet another Kigiri which grew legs, a face on its spout part, and the black heart-shaped gem on its 'forehead'.

"_Kigiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"_

"Miyabi!" Mocha said, and Miyabi nodded as she thrust her hands out forward. "Okay! _Pretty Cure... Sweet Shining!_"

"_The sweet taste of spring, Cure Taffy!_"

"Kigiki, attack!" Anise commanded. The fountain Kigiki roared out its name once more before charging at the pink Cure at full speed, but Taffy deftly leaped into the air and then hitting it with her signature "_Precure Taffy Kick!" _as her boot connected to the monster's cement body and sent it flying into the foliage.

"Did she just... name her kick.." Mocha commented with a sweatdrop, watching from the safety on a tree branch.

"Hah! I did it! I totally did it- aaaahhh!" But Taffy had no time to cheer because the Kigiki just spouted a large stream of water at her, slamming her onto a tree. "Oof! H-Hey! That was uncalled for!"

"Just finish her already, Kigiki!" Anise said. "It's useless trying to train yourself for this, greenhorn Cure! All your hard work will be for naught when the Bittersweet takes over these useless two worlds! Ohohohohoho~"

"Wh-Who said this all for nau- Aaaahhhh!" The Kigiki attacked the poor Cure with more water before she could even continue speaking.

"I mean _come on_, your precious Cure-senpai is gone for who knows how many years!" Anise said, yawning. "You're all alone in this, and that's pretty sad actually. And besiiiiiides, you're too exhausted from your measly human training, you big goof!"

_Sh-she's right about one thing, and that I'm getting really tired from Shuu-chan's training earlier_. Cure Taffy could barely move her arms and legs due to the incoming muscle strain. She jumped into the air again for another Taffy Kick, but gets blasted away yet again by the fountain Kigiki's water spout. "Ah!" She tumbled on the ground before bumping into the tree trunk for the third time. Her eyes could be swirling with dizziness by now.

"Ooohohohohoho! Is this really the power of the Precure?" Anise gloated. "How pathetic. Kigiki, just one more-"

"No. Stop. I've had... enough."

Anise looked over to see the battered Cure Taffy struggling to stand up on her two feet. "Oooh? What did you just say? You're actually pleading for me to stop~? Well then, I'll just-"

And then Cure Taffy's boot met Anise's face, kicking her into a tree.

"I never said ANYTHING about pleading, you old witch!" Taffy said.

"O-Old witch?!" Anise flared. "Why I oughta-" _I didn't see her just now! How did she..._

"No! YOU listen up!" Taffy fumed. "Shuu-chan never gave up on me! Even though he has trained me until my legs screamed, I am NOT going to throw away his training like it was nothing! And also, the reason why I trained today is because I am going to find Cure Cinnamon! Because I'm sure..."

"_Kiiiiii!_"

She backflipped into the air again as soon as she sensed the Kigiki coming at her from behind, and kicked it right onto Anise. "I'm confident... that I'm not alone in this," she said as calmly as she could, but she's boiling mad on the inside. "I may be a greenhorn Cure, but as soon as I find Cure Cinnamon I am going to ask her everything I should about being a Precure!"

She landed softly on the ground. "And what you just said... is totally UNFORGIVABLE!" she screamed, readying her hands for her attack. "_Pretty_ _Cure... Taffy Swirl!_" Pink and purple bits of light shot out from her hand and hit the Kigiki and Anise, who yelled in agony at the purifying attack aimed at her.

The fountain Kigiki reverted back to its normal form in a puff of smoke, and out came a purified purple Sugar Heart from its spout. Anise propped herself on the treetrunk as she staggered to get up, her clothes tattered and her cheek marked with the sole of Taffy's boot.

"You're gonna... pay for this, Precure..." Anise coughed as she snapped her fingers, and her broomstick appeared out of nowhere to sweep her off her feet and off she flew.

Mocha took out the Candy Box and began absorbing the Sugar Heart into it immediately. "Good work, Cure Taffy ~momo!" he cheered while turning the crank. "With that attitude, I'm sure we can find the Cinnamon that we've been looking for all this time..."

He turned around and saw Cure Taffy, changed back into Miyabi, collapse onto the ground.

"Momo! W-Wake up, ~momo!" He shook Miyabi's shoulder's hysterically, urging her to wake. "_Momoooooo!_"

* * *

When Miyabi came to, she found herself on the couch of the Saito household.

"Welcome back, Miyabi," Syuusuke said, who was seated beside her all this time. "I was really worried! When I came back to get you, you've already fainted! Was I too harsh on you? I'm really sorry, I promise to take it easy for you nex-"

"Shuu-chan..." Miyabi said with a weak smile. "It was nothing, really. Just got tired, is all." She looked at the backpack placed by her feet and could feel Mocha snoring soundly inside it. "We should... do this again sometime."

The brunette returned the smile. "Whenever you're free then! Also, something very weird happened when I found you in the forest..."

Miyabi felt her sweat grow cold. _W-Wait, did he see the damage that I left there...?_

"Remember the old rickety fountain in there?" Syuusuke went on. "It's flowing with water and everything now! And the water's kinda sparkly, like magic!"

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, it's so bizarre," Syuusuke scratched the back of his head. "It's like... a sign or something. A sign of good things to come."

Miyabi's smile curved into a grin. "Yep, you could definitely say that!"

* * *

**ED 1 - **Dream Of You

* * *

On the next episode!  
Miyabi: Back to school? That means back to cooking class! I'm so hyped to be back, Mocha~!  
Mocha: I can't believe a human girl like you likes things such as school... Wait a minute, who's that, ~momo?  
Miyabi: Ehhh? Kei-chan?! What are you doing here?  
Kei: Miyaaaaa! Surprised you, didn't I?  
Miyabi: Ehhhhhh?  
Mocha: Next time on Pretty Cure Season's Delight - **Kei's Determination! A Fiery Cooking Battle!**  
Miyabi: What is she... doing here...?


End file.
